


Death's Imprint

by Justawriter68



Series: 1288 Alternate Universes (Kaisoo) [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imprinting, CEO Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Dancer Oh Sehun, Fluff and Angst, Grim Reapers, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, Kyungsoo can cook, Kyungsoo is Death with a capital D, M/M, Protective Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Student Kim Jongin | Kai, Sweet Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68
Summary: Like Millions of other young adults, Jongin is pushing is way through college with his best friend at his side, with the future long and uncertain in front of him.Unlike those students and even less so normal people around the world, he's been kidnapped.And Death is pissed.His college education hasn't prepared him for this.





	1. Sober?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome, if this is your first time with me then welcome, I would like to state that this is my first long term fic for this pairing. At least the attempt, this was something that has been knocking around in my brain once I saw a prompt off of a writing website, and I'm glad I immediately wrote it down! and now this was born, so hold on to your hats and enjoy the ride. I hope you enjoy the first chapter! and I'll see you hopefully soon! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment, I love hearing from you all!
> 
> -Ayra.

"Great job guys, class is dismissed." The statement brings sighs of relief throughout the room full of dancers. 

The only thing left to show for their labors are the condensation on the mirrors and the sweat sticking their clothes to their skin. Many drop to the floor, drinking water and doing their ending stretches. Jongin being one of those people. Slowly exhaling as he settles into a stretch, one that would hopefully alleviate some of the soreness that was sure to rear its head the following day. 

“Why do we torture ourselves like this again?” Sehun stretches with a groan. 

“Because apparently we’re nothing but fools who love the sound of music too much.” Jongin replies with a chuckle. 

The only response is another groan as Sehun settles into another stretch, this time it's almost a full split. 

Soon enough they finish their cool down and exit the dance studio. The cooling night air is a relief to their heated skin. 

“Do you want to grab a bite to eat, before we head back?” Sehun offers. 

Jongin nods his head vigorously, smile appearing on his face. 

“And if you suggest chicken _again_ , I will leave you here.” Sehun interrupts before the other can even get his own suggestion out. 

Jongin Pouts at the denial of the greasy treat he’d been thinking about pretty much all day. “Meanie.” 

“You love me.” Sehun loops his arm through Jongin’s as they begin walking. “Now let’s get some _actual_ food.” 

Rolling his eyes he allows himself to be pulled along by his best friend, as it turns out the idea of actual food was going to a ramen place that he had discovered the other week. Jongin had remarked that the choice of a restaurant wasn’t much better than the chicken that he was going to offer instead. 

But begrudgingly he had to admit that the place Sehun had picked out, he commits the place to memory. 

“So hows the assignment coming along for class?” 

Jongin groans. “Don’t remind me.” 

Like most college students he wondered why there are some general education classes they had to take, for the majority, he had enjoyed some of the ones he’d already taken. But this one, oh, this one had him wanting to pull all of his hair out in frustration. The latest assignment, one that made him want to do so even more. 

He was surprised that the hairs hadn’t started abandoning ship on their own. 

“Have you even started?” 

“Of course I have.” He takes another slurp of noodles. “I’m not that much of a procrastinator, nor is this class going to take any more of my pride.” He pokes at the food. “Its just slow going.” 

Sehun lets out a laugh. 

“How about you oh, dutiful time master?” Jongin inquires, crossing his arms. 

At that the grin on the younger’s falls and he suddenly becomes more interested in the bowl in front of him.

“That’s what I thought.” Jongin chuckles. 

Sehun gives him a pouty glare. 

Soon enough they finish their meal heading back to the dorm, It was a Friday and the night was still young. But the two are currently sprawled across their beds, freshly showered and scrolling through their phones. 

“Chanyeol-hyung just asked if we wanted to go to a party.” Sehun states, his eyes look at his roommate as he hangs upside down from the edge of his bed. 

“Where is it?” Jongin’s attention pulls from his phone. 

“One of the frat houses. Hyung is a friend of a couple of the members.” 

Now while he wouldn’t usually go out when he had an assignment due, but this assignment was making him age faster than he liked, he deserved the down time. 

“Lets do it.” 

Sehun lips curl into a smile. “I’ll let hyung know.” He sits himself upright, shaking his head as the blood rushes back to its rightful place. 

Jongin has already started going through his wardrobe, looking for the perfect outfit for the evening. If he was going to spend his time procrastinating he sure as hell was going to look good while doing so. 

“You think that’s enough eyeliner?” Sehun remarks. 

“Says the one who asks me to do his eye makeup almost every time we go out.” he meets his roommates eyes through the mirror, pausing his hand.

Sehun playfully sticks his tongue out, moving to a drawer to find some cologne, spritzing it on lightly. After a few more minutes ofprimping, and Sehun asking for his eye makeup to be done, they finally head out of their dorm heading to Chanyeol’s car. The red head peeks his head out of the car window smiling at the two, music flooding from the vehicle. 

“Hey, climb on in! We’re already late!” 

The two quickly seat themselves into the back of the car. Chanyeol driving off as soon as they both buckle up. 

“Where’s Yixing-hyung?” Sehun Questions. 

“He’s coming with Jongdae.” the elder answers, his eyes flickering up just for a moment to meet Sehun’s eyes. 

Sehun hums in acknowledgment, his fingers drumming on his leg along to the song in the car, it wasn’t long before they arrived at the party. Obviously far into the stages of full swing, if the music was any indicator not to mention the abundance of people already hanging around the residence. 

Chanyeol parks the car, locking the door as the three exit the car and enter the party, greeted by the few people that they knew from school. The building was packed like one of those stereotypical things you would read online, or see in movies. But Jongin figured that the party must be good if they were willing to come to this particular spot for cheap alcohol and blasting music. It was a wonder that the cops hadn’t already been called due to some noise complaints, he could already tell that his ears were possibly going to be ringing after he exited this house. 

Soon this slight annoyance is whisked away by the buzz he gets from something that Sehun shoves into his hands, a mixture of alcohol that leaves him buzzing after a few sips, the mixture burning down his throat, but he barely lets that faze him as he gets farther into the night, and the atmosphere. 

Letting all of his worries slip away to the beat of the music, laughter with his friends, somewhere in the night he’s aware of Jongdae and Yixing arriving. The latter of the two arriving as he always does, with a smile and a slight shout as he joins them in the crowded room a cup of the strong mixture already in his hands. 

Next to him, Yixing only greets them will a dimpled smile, he as well having something in his cup. 

Their night continues with dancing and the occasional chatter time passing like water through pebbles. Sometime later on while dancing with Sehun, he tells his roommate that he was going totake a breather outside over the music, lips closer to his ear. 

He thinks he gets what he can call a decent response before he makes his way through the various bodies, pressed together, emotions of happiness, whether alcohol fueled or not filled the air. 

The break comes from the snap of the air hitting the heat against his skin, cooling down some of the stickiness that had come from dancing. It was a relief against his skin and for his mind, he wasn’t thinking much of anything particularly, his mind was blank of worries for once and he was only aware of himself and his surroundings. 

It was moments like these that he had more of an awareness, like something was just settling over his skin. Like he wasn’t alone, it was one feeling that he was accustomed to, and one that he hadn’t experienced in a longtime. The phenomenon almost felt like he had a sixth sense or something, and perhaps that was true, maybe he was more sensitive to the world around him.

He blames it on the drinks he had this evening. 

Suddenly the feeling is replaced with the very real weight of another person against his back and around his shoulders, it snaps him out of his daze. Head turning to whoever is draped across his back. 

A familiar profile fills his vision. 

“Wanna go get some food? I’m hungry.” Sehun states, the words come out a little slurred. 

Jongin’s nose wrinkles sightly at the smell of alcohol on the others breath. 

He nods anyways, his mind not sharp enough at the moment to question why the other wants to leave the party anytime soon, nor that either of them tell their friends that they’re leaving. It was a walk that they had made before, as this was a street they had been down before just not as far up the street as this had been. 

Eventually their alcohol, fueled stumbling leads them to the front of a convenience store, the neon lights blinding their fuzzy senses, as they squint into the light. Its there that Sehun decides that his favorite jacket is too much to wear and takes it off, practically shoving it into Jongin’s hands. 

Of course in this state both of their reactions are slow as molasses, or at least that’s how it seems to them in their state. 

“Wait outside, I’ll be back.” Sehun enters the convince, store and leaves his best friend leaning out against the front. 

Just to spite the other when he comes back, he puts on the jacket. Let's see how the other likes it when he doesn’t get this back for a long matter of time. 

Jongin rests his hands in the pockets of the jacket, making a sound when he realizes that the other has mistakenly left his wallet inside the jacket. With a sigh, he runs a hand through his hair and begins pushing himself off of the brick wall of the building to head inside and return his wallet to the lovable dumbass that was his best friend. 

Whether it is the alcohol or some cruel joke by the universe, his sixth sense kicks in late and he doesn’t notice the person approaching until sweet takes over his senses and fluorescent fades to black. 

***

To say he was suddenly sober was an understatement, it was like cold water had been dumped over his head, and they were using the ice to pick at his brain. The pain had driven him to sobriety abruptly, and the voices coming into clarity around him were like points to his brain. 

“… Idiot! How did you grab the wrong one?” Hushed whispers escalating into louder voices as Jongin’s vision comes to terms with the floor in front of him. 

“He was wearing the jacket!” 

It was a cold looking cement floor, grey in color, as he takes the moment to gather his senses. When trying to move his hands to assess whether or not his head had been hit. This action was only to find that his arms are re strained to the back of a chair, his legs as well. 

Now a shot of adrenaline added into the dizziness that the alcohol and the chloroform had caused, as he realized his situation. 

“Oh, our guest is awake. Don’t struggle you’ll hurt yourself.” A voice says. 

Jongin squints as he raises his head up, a small part of his bangs in his eyes as a face comes into focus. 

“Don’t try anything funny, either. Things will go smoothly if you cooperate.” 

He tries to say something, but it’s at that moment that he also realizes that his mouth is taped over and that all of his words would only come out as pointless muffles. 

The man talking to him walks away to another of what he assumes is one of his associates. 

“Do you think we’ll be able to get anything for him?” 

“I think so,” There’s shifting of metal in the background. “Even if it might take a little coercion on our part.” 

He watches as the first man comes back with what look like small clippers, that’s when the panic further sets in and he begins pulling against the restraints of his chair. He can feel tears well at the back of his eyes, adding to the pulsing pain in his head. 

The man grabs Jongin by the hair, tugging at the roots painfully, he feels a tear travel down the side of his face as he looks his captor in his face. 

Fear written all over his frame. 

She cold of a knife kisses the the skin on his neck, with the right amount of pressure and movement, he could be as cold as the floor before him in an instant. 

Wisely he stops struggling. 

“You were being so good…” The metal presses just that much closer into his throat, he feels a slight trickle of warmth down his skin. “Behave, or you’ll lose much more than a couple of fingers, got it?” the man’s voice is gravelly. 

Jongin gives a tiny nod. 

The man releases his hair, Jongin’s head flopping back down slightly, more tears escaping his eyes. Not exactly the most religious of people, he started praying. He didn’t want his mother to find out her son had been discarded somewhere like trash because they found that he was of no use to them. 

It would kill her. 

And Sehun, he would never stop blaming himself, he could imagine his friend now. 

_If anyone out there is listening, please…_

Just as he feels the mans hand in front of him straighten out his fingers, but before he could even begin to process what was going to happen next. There are shouts and gunshots echoing through out the space. 

Chaos. 


	2. Recall?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of them particularly, caught his eye, just a simple picture of a man on a white horse, looking out over a barren landscape.  
> It was hauntingly beautiful and familiar in an unfamiliar way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> Here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy!

The second time he comes aware of his surroundings, it’s with a little less pain, and he’s more comfortable than before, but maybe more disoriented than before but defiantly just as confused. The lights above him as he opened his eyes were almost searing, as he tried to comprehend whatever was going on around him, things eventually filtering in, such as a hand in his and sound of someone calling to him. 

A voice and face that soon becomes clearer with each second. 

_Sehun._

Though his face wasn’t as it usually was, it was contorted in worry, he could see the frown digging lines into his forehead, the other turns and calls for someone before his attention once again turned to Jongin. 

The pressure on his hand increased. 

“Jongin, hey! Look at me.” The other kept, calling his name repeatedly in an attempt to focus his mind. 

Jongin on the other hand was trying to get his mouth to forms words but his throat and tongue felt dry, words feeling heavy on the tip of his tongue. Seemingly, Sehun catches on to what the other needs, as he helps sit him up, the cool relief of water hitting the back of his throat as he steadily drains the cup dry. 

Finally, Jongin is able to force words past his his lips. “What happened? Where am I?” The words come out croaky and slightly broken as his words pitch airily. 

Sehun continues to support his friends back as he used the remote the control to lift the bed up so that the other could lie back comfortably. He adjusts the pillows behind the other so that he could rest comfortably, it concerned Jongin to see the other so doting honestly. Not that the younger wasn’t capable of such behavior, it was just uncommon for him to do such actions, not to mention his usual mask of calm was all but gone. 

“You’re in the hospital.” Sehun takes a seat again, pulling the chair closer to the beside. 

A check of his surroundings does indeed confirm what the other was saying, from the sterile smell in the air, to the plain looking walls and the IV drip and heart monitor on the other side of his bed. Down to the slightly scratchy gown and blanket that covered his skin, this was a place that despite all of its seeming sterile, straight, infrastructure. Saw more life and death than any one did in their entire lives. Those plain white walls were filled with more emotion and sound than anyone could ever comprehend.

Though this room was a bit nicer than the ones he had had the displeasure of seeing looked even plainer than this, it was obvious that Sehun had some influence on the choice of room that he was put in. 

Although he rarely flexed his wealth, choosing to live normally, he even worked part time at a local cafe to use that as his little spending charges and rent. 

This was one of those times that he had chosen to flex that muscle, deeming his best friend more than worth it. 

Once he comprehends more or less his situation, his brain provides memories of that night, the men, almost losing his fingers. But before he can even begin the question of how he could’ve even gotten here, the doctor arrives. His memory of the whole entire evening was turning out to be a whole entire blur, situations mixing together in a swirl that he wasn’t sure if anything was real. 

Perhaps the whole ordeal had been one bad alcohol fueled nightmare. 

The bruises on his wrists and ankles said different. 

“Mr. Kim, it’s good to see you awake.” The doctor flips through the chart that was placed at the end of the bed. “I’m Doctor Lee, how are you feeling?” 

“Confused… a little sore.” His wrists could attest to that. “I don’t know how I got here.” He admits. 

The doctor sighs. “I see, Mr.Kim, we were hoping that you could answer that question for us. We found you out font of the facility, unconscious.” 

From beside him, Sehun’s brow is furrowed about the talk, it was obvious they’d been hopeful that he maybe had some recollection of how he ended up there. 

“No one saw who brought me?” He’s slightly annoyed by the way his voice is crackling, but knows it’s only a minor inconvenience to the fact that he could’ve ended up possibly dead. 

“No, unfortunately.” The doctor releases a sigh, tapping his pen against the plastic clip board. 

“How long was I out?” 

“Three days.” The physician answers. “But we were hoping that you could tell us what happened? Mr. Oh was telling us that you had been missing for almost a whole day before you appeared in front of the hospital.” 

The truth, sticks to his tongue, he was now apart of a special club. 

Sadly, there were no accolades for being apart of it. 

He swallows. “I remember waiting outside for Sehun and then I woke up tied to a chair.” He meets the eyes of the doctor once more. 

The silence in the room is palpable. 

“Are you saying you were kidnapped, Mr. Kim?”

He nods. “Yes.” 

That’s the one thing he was sure. 

From beside him he can feel Sehun’s gaze searing into him as the words lingered in the air, but that was only for the moment, and then suddenly the room flooded into motion. The doctor soon replaced with uniformed officers asking him questions that he wished that he had the answers to. He was frustrated with himself by only having the bare bones minimum, of what his assailants had looked like, it hadn’t helped that the men had been wearing masks. 

Sehun had remained silent even when the police officers were replaced with the worried voice of his parents on the other of the end of the phone. Assuring them that he was fine and the doctor had said he only had some bruises and a little dehydration, and that they were releasing him tonight. 

He even has Sehun speak to his parents to assure that he wasn’t going to be discharged alone, he made the solemn promise that he wasn’t going to let the other out of his sight. 

And to his promise did he keep, once they were back home, and the days following. There wasn’t a time that his friend wasn’t checking on him and making sure that he was alright. Some might find it annoying, but for him it was an unconscious to have that reminder there. Like a grounding, in the physical realm.

The soft weight on his skin seemed to be back more than ever he noticed, it wasn’t just his drunken senses. 

The discovery didn’t scare him honestly he didn’t have time to consider it, as he dived straight back into his routine. Despite the fact that his teachers had all been more than kind after the event offering him more time to complete his assignments. But so far he’d been completing them on time, everything else a relaxing normal. 

He liked feeling normal, or at least on his way getting there. 

He couldn’t pretend that most nights he didn’t suddenly wake up in a cold sweat, from that night, adrenaline pumping. 

His friends had been pretty sensitive on the issue, not exactly coddling him but he could tell that they were concerned. He was grateful, and neither had they pressured him to talk about it after Sehun had explained the situation. So far the police hadn’t been able to find anything else, using his vague memory of the situation to give them the number of men and the fact that he had been in a warehouse of some sort. 

Despite this he was grateful to be walking around alive. 

He stops, coming out of his thoughts in the middle of the sidewalk, stopping in front of a large building. Normally he wouldn’t have paid the building any mind, heading to a nearby cafe to escape the slight chill of the autumn. But at the moment something was drawing him towards the building. 

So he followed it. 

The building was obviously home to a high class of business, important people more than likely revolving this space every day whether it be physically or through the connectivity of modern technology. The lobby on the ground floor spoke for its self, intimidating in its own right, marble floors and dark decor set the mood. 

Paintings of various things lined the walls, he could help but think that most of them looked like they belonged in an art exhibit. 

One of them particularly, caught his eye, just a simple picture of a man on a white horse, looking out over a barren landscape.

It was hauntingly beautiful and familiar in an unfamiliar way. 

“Excuse me, but can I help you?” 

Jongin tries not to jump at the voice that appears from behind him, but he notices the slight shock that goes through him as he faces the well dressed man in front of him. The other was shorter than him by maybe a couple of inches, but the authority in his frame was none the less, as he peered over at him. 

He couldn’t exactly tell him he had just wandered in here just based on a feeling. 

“I— Uh, was wondering if there were any job openings… something part time.” Jongin rushes out quickly. 

_There is no way in hell he’s going to believe that._

The other man continues to regard him for a moment before his stern almost looking face relaxes into a much kinder smile, his eyes lighting up behind the frames of his glasses. “Follow me.” 

He nods offering up a tiny smile, following the other, sure that the well dressed man was going to call security and have him thrown out of the building. But surprisingly, he doesn’t the man types and clicks on the computer and then disappears for a moment before coming back with papers, he sets them down with a pen on top. 

“Fill these out please.” 

He supposed there was no backing out now or else he’d have to admit why he was really there, which was really no reason at all. 

And somehow he finds that to be some how much worse. 

Finishing up the paper work he knows it’s absurd, but he feels as if he’s being watched, even though he knows that it’s only he and the desk attendant. 

“Is everything okay?” The attendant had noticed him looking around, glasses reflecting the light of the screen. 

“Yeah, sorry, here you are.” He pushes the papers to the other man, who takes them with a smile. 

“Thank you, Mr. Kim, we’ll let you know if there is a position open.” The other man gives a small bow. 

“Thank you,” His eyes flicker to the name tag on the other’s suit jacket. “Junmyeon-ssi.” 

“Not at all, have a pleasant rest of your day, Mr. Kim.” The other sends him off again with a smile. 

As he exits the building, he doesn’t really spare a glance back, instead feeling the intense need to be inside at home. Not even pausing to stop at his favorite cafe, it’s almost as if he was working on autopilot until he’s behind the door of his apartment, the door locked behind him. 

“Jongin?” Sehun’s voice calls from their kitchen as he takes off his shoes. 

“Yeah!” He answers, nicely lining up their shoes as he walks into the kitchen. 

“Where were you? You didn’t answer my messages.” He can see his best friend’s brow furrowed slightly in worry, since the incident, he could tell the other was anxious about not hearing from him for long bouts of time. 

He checks his phone, and indeed sees the messages from almost two hours ago. “I’m sorry, I was out walking and just lost track of time.” 

The other lets out a little huff. “I’m making dinner.” The younger walks back to the kitchen. “Did you see anything interesting on your walk?” 

Jongin grabs himself a glass of water from the fridge. “I think I might have gotten myself another part time job.” He answers over his glass of water. 

The younger man turns from the stove. “Oh, how’d that happen?” 

He couldn’t exactly mention that he just walked into a building on a whim, and then applied for a possible job opening out of sheer awkwardness. “Just thought I could use the extra cash, saw a sign for it.” 

“Will you keep your job at the cafe?” 

“Most likely, unless I find that the other Job pays higher. But I have to get accepted first.” He finishes his glass. “Now is there anything I can do?” 

He shifts the focus from talk of his outing to fixing their food and how their days had relatively gone. As always talks and grumblings of assignments and of their next showcase were being thrown around as they consumed their dinner. That talk finally died down as they cuddled up on the couch for a movie or television show as their nightly ritual. 

“Are you okay?” Jongin asks, he knew it was out of the blue and had caught Sehun off guard by the way his eyes slightly widen, and the way his bottom lip slightly protrudes into a pout. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

Jongin slightly shifts his position under the blanket they were sharing. “I don’t know, you just seem down?” It’s not completely true that he doesn’t know what might be going on with the other, it was fairly obvious that he partly blamed himself for what had happened to him. 

It’s also why he understood the way the other was concerned when he didn’t answer text messages within an hour or so, especially when it was still fresh. He was more concerned that the other was beating himself up for it. He needed him to know that he didn’t blame him and none of it was his fault. 

A beat of silence.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Jongin looks the other in the eyes, trying to enforce the words into the others mind so that he actually understood. “And in no way do I blame you.” 

It almost breaks his heart with the way the other dancer’s eyes break, and the first tear rolls downand absorbs into the blanket below them. Jongin is quick to bring the other down onto his shoulder, and soon his shirt is absorbing the warmth of tears. 

Finally all of the guilt he’d been trying to keep back flooding out like a river through a dam, not wanting to burden his friend when he was the one that had been through the incident. But one of his worst fears had come true, because of his family name someone he cared about had gotten hurt. 

He couldn’t stop the apologies from rolling out from his tongue, his sobs being lulled by Jongin murmuring reassurances into his ear, squeezing him tight enough in his arms that the both of them were comforted. 

Eventually when they do separate, both Sehun’s eyes and his face are a blotchy red, and somewhere during the hugging session. Jongin had started crying as well, he wipes away his tears with a tissue from the box on the coffee table, handing the man next to him as well. 

“You were there when it mattered. That’s all you should be concerned about.” Jongin squeezes his hands. “No more tearing yourself apart, yeah? That’ll make me feel bad.” 

Sehun nods. 

“Well look at that I got the great Oh Sehun to admit something, wait until I tell the others.” Jongin teases. 

This garners a smile and a slight nudge with his shoulder, soon the two settle back down into the movie session, falling asleep on the couch. 

That night Jongin dreams of a white horse and a barren landscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and the Kudos already, I hope you continue to enjoy this little tale. 
> 
> I'll see you next time! 
> 
> -Ayra.


	3. I Imagine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather its the eyes, they had to be the darkest he’d ever seen, something akin to an ink pot. Like they drew in all of the light around them.

Jongin’s life as of late had been circumstances of ever changing and shifting circumstances at this point. It was as if some one had removed the ice block on his life, and suddenly things were in motion for the first time. 

It was as life around him was something he could observe as an equally active participant. 

It was a strange feeling, one he felt he needed to discuss with the therapist the police force had been kind enough to point him to for after trauma care. It was mandatory in this case and although he hadn’t gotten any serious injuries, it was still their point to really make sure that he was alright. 

As the action of being kidnapped its self was already scary enough, not to mention the impact it had on those around him. 

He found himself more hyperaware in situations, he and Sehun hadn’t been out to a party since the incident. Often Chanyeol and the others had been coming over on Friday nights to hang, brining food and drink in their wake. 

And for the most part things were normal. 

He was grateful for the changes happening, even if he didn’t know where they would lead. 

“Mr. Kim? The doctor is ready for you.” 

Jongin smiles at the woman holding the door open for him as he crosses the room, back into the cosy office that the doctor used to meet with her patients. The doctor was an older woman, greying hairs, her walls filled with pictures of both personal and of various pieces of art. 

At first the therapy office seemed like an intimidating place, but here Doctor Choi had made it a more than comfortable transition, during their talks he had found himself forgetting that he was in fact seeing a licensed physician. 

“Jongin,” The older woman greets him with a smile, as they take the chairs across from each other. “How are you today?” 

He smiles. “I’m well, school’s gotten a little busy, but besides that… it's been pretty good.” Jongin crosses his legs. “How are you, doctor?” 

“I’m well, thank you for asking.” The doctor places her reading glasses on the bridge of her nose, looking down at the notes she had taken from their last sessions. “Okay, well besides school, how have things been? Last session you were mentioning that you were still adjusting, how is that going?” 

Jongin mentions that he thinks that its going well, and mentions how things were getting back into place, how his friends had been the best support without coddling him and making him seem like a fragile piece of porcelain waiting to be caught before it hit the ground. The younger even mentions the cry session that had occurred between him and his roommate, which from the doctor received a positive feedback, as she thought it was good that the both of them were able to talk about it. 

That it wasn’t forgotten that the direct receiver of the trauma or incident was not the only one affected by the events, often times they themselves were left to stuff and simmer their own feelings inside. 

“You mentioned a new job, how did that come about?” 

Jongin nods. “Well, I don’t really know… It was just a gut feeling.” The younger leans just a little forward in his seat. “I feel like suddenly everything has a new motion, like someone melted a freeze on my life that I wasn’t aware of before.” 

“Tell me more.” 

“I… I don’t know how to explain it, it's like someone has pressed the play button on a paused video.” Jongin runs a hand through his hair. “I attribute it to having an awareness around me, not to the point of paranoia. But you can’t help but be more sensitive I would think.” The student shakes his head, eyes briefly unfocused as his thoughts drifted somewhere else. 

“Do you feel that this is a negative development?” 

Jongin shakes his head, eyes focusing back on the doctor in front of him. “No,” 

“Then, I should ask, do you think that it is a distraction from what has been going on?” 

“No, none of that either.” Jongin tugs on his ear a little. “Sehun wouldn’t let me do that either.” He laughs at the end of the sentence. 

Doctor Choi smiles a little bit. “All of your friends sound wonderful.” She places her notepad down on the small table beside her chair. “From what you’ve told me, I think we can end our session a little early today, that is unless you have anything else that you desire to share.” 

For a moment, just on the tip of his tongue, there is the thought of telling the doctor about the dreams, at least the fuzzy fragments that he could recall. He was able to jot down what he could remember, but it wasn’t even enough for even him to make sense of. 

They didn’t really unsettle him. 

They weren’t the nightmares that had originally plagued him, and sometimes still did, visit him after the incident. 

But these, he didn’t really know. 

“No,” He answers instead. “I don’t.” 

***

The following evening after the appointment, everything had gone smoothly, both Sehun and he stat in their living room doing homework either due that night, or for the days following. So it was a bit of a surprise when he received a call from an unsaved contact, upon answering he found that it was the company he applied for. They had given him an open position in the mail room, all with an interview over the phone. 

Though he really didn't know if there was need for an interview for a mail room person anyhow. 

Telling Sehun had gotten him the biggest eyebrow rise from the other that he had seen in a while. But his roommate snapped out of it, and then told him he was going to need some better work clothes than his beat up black jeans and the couple of polo shirts he had for the cafe. 

So that's how he ended up standing outside of the building after his last class of the day, for his first day, somehow they had been willing to work around his school schedule and he was only going to help three days a week, and then would close up at the cafe afterwards. 

Apparently they were in desperate need of mail runners. 

Entering the building was a bit different this time around, there were actually people around the lobby, dressed in their suits carrying around documents and IPads. Their shoes clicking and softly tapping on the shinny floor when they passed. 

Needless to say, the college student felt more than a little out of place. 

But that doesn’t keep him from approaching the same desk he had been to last time, but instead of Junmyeon there, it was a woman, who greeted him with a polite smile. 

“I’m here for the mailroom position, I’m supposed to start today.” He explains. 

The woman gives a brief nod in understanding. “Ah, Mr. Kim has been expecting you, please have a seat over there.” She begins pressing buttons on the phone in front of her as the college student does as she asks. 

Jongin bounces his knee a little as he once again observes the room, letting his thoughts drift as the noise of the office soon became white noise. He felt that static feeling all across his skin as everything around him kind of turned soft around the edges, it was familiar, but at the same time it felt stronger. 

Like the presence, or whatever this was, might have actually been there. 

“Jongin-ssi?” 

The voice snaps everything back into reality, his vision clearing to see Junmyeon as sharply dressed as the last time as he had seen him. Jongin stands to greet the other man, who greets him with a smile. 

“Please, follow me.” 

Jongin does as the elder says as they make their way through what seemed like a maze of hallways. People coming in and out like steady traffic, but there was no chaos in the movements, its as if everyone knew exactly what they had to do and where to do it, and this was only the first floor. 

He could only imagine what else went on the further up you went, and if they worked just as efficiently as things seemed to down here. 

Junmyeon presses a button to and elevator, the light indicating that they were preparing to head down. “I’m sorry, if everything seems rushed… This place is always in constant motion.” the older man hands him a manilla folder. “But none the less I’d like to welcome you to _Kalopsia Pharmaceuticals_ , inside of that packet you’ll find your badge as well as other orientation materials.” 

The elevator eventually opens, their conversation carries on even as they exit onto the bottom floor, it was not as filed as the upper floor, but still organized none the less. He listened to Junmyeon as he continued to explained the facets of his job, which was exactly what he thought it was. Sorting out mail and then occasionally delivering the ones that needed to be delivered to the people in the building. 

They stop abruptly in between a couple of desks, at the back of the walls he can see the small cubbies where mail waited to be sorted, and had already been sorted. 

“This is where I leave you in the capable hands of your manager.” Junmyeon turns his head to one of the desks in the area. “Mr. Byun!” 

Immediately a chair and blonde head shootout into the aisle. “Yes, Boss?” 

“Come meet our newest employee.” 

Jongin could honestly describe the man approaching him as having soft features, he is also shorter than he was, but looks could be deceiving and it didn’t mean that the man was actually as sweet as he looked. They’re both greeted with a bright, rectangular shaped smile, he felt that it did speak a bit to the mans character. 

“Baekhyun, this is Jongin, he’ll be working with you here starting today.” 

The blonde turns to him shaking his hand. “Nice to meet you, Jongin. It’s always nice to have a fresh face around here.”

“Its a pleasure to be here, please take care of me.” 

Junmyeon smiles, checking his watch. “I’ll leave you to it, if you have any questions, don’t be afraid to ask, Mr. Byun here.” Before he could thank him again for the warm welcome, the older man is already gone to do his next task. 

“He moves fast right? Junmyeon-hyung, never seems to stop moving. But he’s always there when you need him the most.” Baekhyun pats him on the back and begins to steer him into the office. “Lets get you settled in.” 

Once Baekhyun had explained what to do, he found that it was easy to fall into a rhythm that was much like dancing, it occupied his mind in a thoughtless focus kind of way. Overall so far he was enjoying the job and the atmosphere, not to mention he was getting paid for it. 

If a majority of his shifts were going to be like this, then he honestly didn’t mind having the job, he had also been told that during the dead periods he could use that time to study since they were aware he was still a student after all. 

“Jongin,” 

He stops what he’s doing, turning to face the voice that had called him. 

“Can you deliver these? I know it seems a little soon, but you seemed to have picked everything up quickly.” Baekhyun states, a cart full of letters, packages and other array of things that he would probably never find out, or understand their purpose. “The numbers on the packages will correspond with the ones on the cubicles.” 

Jongin nods it seems easy enough. “Of course,” 

The older man smiles brightly. “Thank you, you’re a life saver!” Then he’s gone to do something else in the office. 

_I guess they did need those extra hands after all._ Jongin wanders over to the kart, looking at the floors he had to go to, luckily there weren’t too many packages, or maybe Baekhyun was going on easy on him. 

The task is as easy as Baekhyun had stated, he delivers the packages with a smile. Striking up a couple of conversations with workers that mention that they had never seen him before. The rest of the delivery goes smoothly until he’s focused on trying to read what desk number he should go to on this floor that he doesn’t notice he’s about to run into someone until a few of the packages and letters are on the ground. 

“I’m so sorry, I should have been pay—” He freezes mid speech as he looks up at the person he had run into. 

Rather its the eyes, they had to be the darkest he’d ever seen, something akin to an ink pot. Like they drew in all of the light around them, the eyes are framed by strong brows, and other strong features, lips included. 

This was an insanely attractive man. 

“That’s alright.” The man answers in a smooth baritone. 

This snaps him out of the reverie he had been in, he can feel heat extending from his face to his ears, he has to clutch the items in his hands to keep from tugging on his earlobe out of nervous habit. 

“I should have been paying more attention,” He nervously lets out a chuckle. “Have a nice day.” 

Jongin scampers away not sparing a glance at the attractive office worker, it was a large office so he was hopeful that he probably wouldn’t see the man again, as he delivers the package that had been giving him trouble before heading up to deliver the final one. 

While he’s rising floors, his heart is thumping, and he can still feel his skin crawling with heat from the stare. 

Was this even normal? 

He pats his cheeks trying to calm himself down. 

_Get it together, Jongin, you’re just embarrassed… there’s nothing else to it._

The elevator dings signaling his arrival to his last delivery, he takes the time to actually see where he had arrived as he had input the location pretty much on autopilot trying to escape his own embarrassment. 

It was the top most floor, where the CEO is. 

He steps off the elevator, taking in the floor, it had a much different feel than the lower floors, it was much stiller both in the number of people and the way that it was decorated. Mostly dark colors accented by red and gold, it was almost as if he had stepped into another building completely, 

It was a different feel down to the energy, and Jongin shivered a little bit as he made his way to the receptionist desk right in front of the sleek black doors. His mind keeps pulling towards the doors but he ignores it in favor of speaking to the female receptionist greeting him with a smile. 

“How can I help you?” 

He holds up the bundle of papers. “I came from the mailroom to deliver these.” 

“Ah, I’ll take them, Mr. Do isn’t in at the moment, thank you.” She takes the stack with one last smile, turning back to whatever she was handling on the screen in front of her. 

He turns back with the full intent to leave, but the pulling at his mind happens again, it’s like it was trying to tell him that something was there, the familiar feel of static along his skin reappears. But he forces it down, doing the exercises that he had worked on with his therapist to work as he dispelled the feeling, shaking his head. 

_It’s just your imagination, nothing more, Kim…_

He descends the elevator without another thought to the feelings or the man he had run into. 

That night he dreams of a voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to the madness, finally chapter three after literally a month, but I hope you enjoyed it! Also, our boy is a smooth operator isn't he? Well let me know what you thought in the comments and i'll see you in the next one! 
> 
> -Arya 
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/justawriter68)


	4. Steady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Guess who's back... I literally got the inspiration for this in the midst of doing my other fics for fests, as fest season is in full swing. Best wishes to those who are also participating! We can do it! 
> 
> Also I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry its so short, but I hope you enjoy anyways! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, don't forget to comment I truly appreciate it! 
> 
> I'll see you in the next one! 
> 
> -Arya.

The next couple of weeks getting into the flow of his new job is nice for Jongin, he expects that it might add some stress to his already hectic schedule. But he finds this job much less stressful than the cafe job even though its its in a much more professional setting. The people in the building were still nice even though they seemed to be working on multiple things at the same time. 

It was nice change of pace to ask about their day so far, something that he didn't really get to do being in customer service as he usually got to see more than one disgruntled person that he took their anger or frustration out on. 

Though this was to say he didn’t completely abandon the coffee shop that had provided him with his original staple income, he still did part time shifts on the weekend when he was needed. 

That and he couldn't find it in his heart to leave his friends behind, that and Sehun wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he did try to do that. 

So now going out with his friends in the first time in weeks since the initial incident brought him some excitement, even though the others said that he didn't at all have to if he wasn't used to it. When he brought it up to the doctor, she thought that it was a good idea to engage himself into regular things again, even though his ordeal had been short it was still enough to make him maybe want to close himself inside. 

She stated that she had seen it happen before. 

"Jongin, did you meet someone and not tell me about it?" 

The question has Jongin pulling his attention from the street in front of him and to Sehun next to him as they walked down the street to the restaurant they were going to meet the rest of their dance troupe at. 

"No, why?" He raises an eyebrow.

"You're like... glowing, you just... I don't know." His brow furrows in slight confusion. "Is there someone cute in the office?" He prods poking into his side. 

The action causes Jongin to slightly jump a bit from the ticklish sensation, some of the cold air rushing up his shirt and onto the skin of his stomach. 

Ink pot eyes flash before his vision briefly. 

"No," He answers instead. 

Jongin hadn't really told anyone about the encounter in the hall with the other worker, he hadn't really felt the need to. Every time he thought about the encounter it sent a little bit of his shiver down his spine.

He didn't feel uneasy about it, it just simply was. 

His friend sighs from beside him, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "At least let me know if there are any cute office workers." 

Jongin laughs. "Are you that desperate,what would you mother and father say." 

A roll of his eyes are the answer. "Please, I don't want to think about it, if I let them have their way in that regard, I'll end up in some political company alliance type marriage." 

"But are you that special, Hun?" Jongin laughs. "Enough to warrant a drama like arrangement." 

Sehun scoffs. "Please, it happens more of then than you think. So please, keep your eyes peeled." 

Jongin gives him a mock salute, as they finally arrive to the door of the restaurant; cool autumn air soon switched with the warmth of the interior. Crisp autumn air, and the smell of the city replaced with the smell of spices and cooking food, car horns replaced with voices. 

It doesn't take them long to be led to where their table had been saved, following the woman simply dressed in black and white, walking through the low intimate light of the restaurant. It wasn't a hole in the wall, but it wasn't too fancy either, just a nice middle. 

But it's there that he feels the hum around his skin that has him looking around briefly, things slowing down a bit as he tries to scan the area. It didn't feel like he was being watched per se, but as if there was another presence there that he needed to be made aware of. 

He's pulled out of the moment by them reaching the table and immediately being greeted by the rest of their table. Some Soju bottles littering the table, throwing green against the table, the smell of meat rising from the table. 

"We're not the last ones are we?" Jongin remarks as he takes his seat at the table, hanging his jacket on the back of the chair. 

"Nah, Taeyongie and Ten aren't here yet." 

Sehun chuckles next to him as he takes his own seat. "Ten would probably be late to his own funeral." 

"The kid isn't that bad." Another of their group remarks. 

"He just has a penchant for sleeping over, which why I bet they're running late." remarks Jongin, taking some meat and placing it on the grill in front of them. 

"Nini, you know no one is going to take that bet against you." Sehun states, beginning to fix his own plate. 

Jongin chuckles, it's true, he seemed to have luck with all of his bets ever since he was young, it had gotten to the point that no one would take that bet against him if they knew him. 

They all resume normal conversation at their table until low and behold, the two younger members of their troupe make their entrance. Taeyong indeed stating that they were sorry for coming late, because Ten had slept in when he had taken a nap. 

"Kim, man. You really freak me out sometimes with that." Another one of their group says. "Its like you have a sixth sense." 

Jongin merely shrugs, he didn't know what to say to that except that he might be right, especially with the way he had been feeling again lately. 

Soon the table Welcomes the two new comers to their table. 

"That being said, who's ready for recital?" 

The whole table bursts out into groans, complaining that he had ruined the entire mood by even bringing up the fact that they had this event in a couple weeks. 

"Do you even have your piece ready?" Sehun remarks. 

the following silence makes the whole table erupt into laughter, Sehun responding with a 'that's what I thought'. 

Jongin chuckles at his best friend's sass to the remark, if everyone were being honest none of them truly felt totally prepared no matter how much practice they did inside of the practice rooms. 

"I'm sure, Jongin-hyung has already passed." Ten remarks.

Jongin shakes his head. "I highly doubt that, it's still a complete mess."

"Oh, god, if he considers his a mess. What does that mean for the rest of us?" Another person remarks from down the table. 

"I'm sure you're all fine. You all know that I have a terrible tendency to be really hard on myself for no apparent reason." 

The table does mumble in agreement, but he could tell that they weren't convinced. 

"Say, Kim, you're working at that big pharmaceutical company part time right?" 

"Yeah," He nods, wiping the corner of his mouth before fixing another wrap. 

"Is it true, is everyone there good looking?"

The question has Jongin pausing in his movements briefly, thinking back to his interactions. It honestly hadn't been something that he had been paying attention to. 

"Ah, I don't know? I haven't really been looking." he finishes packing the leaf of lettuice with his rice. "They are nice though the people I've encountered." 

From behind him, Sehun lets out a little huff. "All of that advantage, and you're not even looking? How are you supposed to keep your promise to me then?" 

Jongin just shakes his head at the mention of the request again, and fills Sehun's mouth with food instead. The other giving him a playful glare in return as he chews the food. 

"I hear that even though they're really well known not much else is known about it, they haven't been involved in any scandals or anything."

Somewhere further down the table there comes a scoff. "Now thats impossible, they must have something going on under the table for that to be true." 

Jongin listens to the various theories bemused, some of them venturing to say that it was even probably a cover up for some type of organized crime that even stemmed internationally. However, also during this conversation he feels that familiar blanket settling around him and he immediately checks his surroundings, looking long enough to see a group of people leaving the restaurant. 

It pulled in that direction. 

"Jongin, everything okay?" 

Sehun's voice returns sound to his surroundings. 

"Huh?" he clears his throat, turning back to the table. "Yeah, sorry, I thought I saw someone I knew." 

Sehun wears a little frown upon his face, eyes still on the door, but he accepts the answer with a nod. 

Jongin turns back to his meal, shrugging off the feeling. 

***

"So that's what the kids are saying? I guess I should be flattered." Baekhyun takes a sip of his coffee, eyes twinkling from Jongin recounting what his classmates had said about the company. "You hear that, Mr. Kim? We're attractive." He wiggles his eyebrows a little bit. 

The sharply dressed manager nods with a small smile. "Well, I guess I'm glad we have that impression on the outside. People could be saying much more heinous things about us." 

The older worker, shifts the stack of papers in his hands that Baekhyunhad handed to him as soon as he had walked through the door to check on them. 

"Hmm, I don't know if they're all positive. Some of them think that you must be mafia or something." Jongin admits with a chuckle, hands playing with the lanyard around his neck. 

The sip of coffee that Baekhyun had taken was nearly spat back out after this revelation. 

"I don't think we're that cool." 

Junmyeon shoots him a look. 

"We're cooler, we help people and stuff." He replies. "That's much cooler in my book," He remarks taking another sip of coffee, a glint still in his eye. 

Junmyeon only lets out a sigh, checking his watch. "As Much as I'm enjoying our little chat, I've got to get back to the paper work." He sighs. 

"Still the Lazarus account?" Baekhyun questions. 

He nods, looking a little exasperated. 

Jongin feels a little confused at the terminology. "Lazarus account?" 

"Mhm, it's like a bad sickness, no matter how much we seem to beat it. It keeps coming back to life." 

Jongin nods in understanding. "Good luck," He offers. 

Junmyeon smiles a little bit. "Thank you, hopefully. I can be done with it soon and save the rest of my sanity." After that the well dressed man leaves them alone again. 

"Don't worry too much about him, he'll settle the account." Baekhyun pats his shoulder. "I'm sorry to as you to do this again, but can you run these last few packages? After that you can go home." 

"Sure!" 

The blond man smiles. "You're a jewel." 

Jongin was surprised at himself at how much he enjoyed making this little round, as he himself tended to be a little shy when it came to meeting new people. But he took to the deliveries with ease, enjoying that more so than the sorting he did in the mailroom. 

Once again he sees that the final package needed to be delivered all the way up to the top, something that didn't cause him too much worry as he had done it again since the first time, and the assistant at the desk was always really pleasant to talk to. 

The elevator ride up is met with him slightly humming to the music on the way up, however unusually he was met with an empty desk where the assistant, Jieun was her name he had learned, usually sat. 

He knew that he couldn’t just leave the package out unattended, it was one of the first things Baekhyun had told him. If no one was manning the desk, he had to deliver it personally to the office. Theres a certain amount of apprehension with the thought of this action brought him a little apprehension of what was behind the closed doors. 

_Stop making so much of it, you’ll be in there for moments._ He reminds himself, pushing the cart over and then knocking on the door. 

He waits a moment for a response that acknowledges for him to enter the office, he takes the chance and pushes open the door. Poking his head inside, feeling slightly guilty for entering the space when he hasn’t been told that he was allowed to yet. “Hello?” 

Scanning the area he finds that the office is indeed empty, he takes in the simplicity, just a clean wooden desk and few personal effects decorating that space or any of the walls at all. It was nothing too extravagant, the whole office screamed clean lines. Though he did pick up on the fact that the office had similar paintings decorating the walls like the ones down stairs in the lobby. 

In and out he promises himself, entering the office and placing the package carefully on the desk. Careful not to scuff or move a thing out of place as he was sure that most of the things in here were probably worth more money than he would ever have access to in his life. He looks up with a slight sigh, with the total attention of leaving, but it isn’t the nice sight line the office has that catches his attention through the large open windows. 

It’s the simple painting that lies on one wall, white lilies, however the painting looks so realistic Jongin things if he were to touch it, he could feel the coolness of the dew come off onto his fingers. It has him a little awestruck for some reason, who ever had painted it put their heart and soul into every brush stroke. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” 

The suddenness of the new voice in the room causes him to jump and face the new comer, he’s immediately met by the eyes that had been seared into his memory since he had seen them. Now once again they are trained on him, as black as the darkest night and matched with a pretty neutral expression as he approaches. 

Jongin finds himself looking away, and it is also in this moment that he realizes with slight horror, that this man who he had run smack dab into was CEO Do. He thought it couldn’t get any worse and yet here he was, he steps away from the painting. “Yes, yes it is…” 

“Most people only associate white lilies with death, but they have other meanings as well.” He watches as the other man straightens an already perfectly set cufflink. “Do you know what they are?” His voice is as light and velvety, he had barely raised his voice since he had entered but yet it seems to fill the entirety of the room. 

Jongin shakes his head. “Ah, no.. sir.” He flinches internally at the awkward use of the word, he didn’t know what else to call him. 

“Purity, innocence, rebirth, a rather dense contrast, no?” 

Jongin nods. “But it fits the beauty of the flower.” He adds. 

He can feel the focus of his eyes on him once he says this and he doesn’t quite know how to feel about it, maybe noting that in someway once again it feels familiar. The other man opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by the door opening. 

“Sir?” 

The pair turn in the direction of the voice, Jongin takes in the man wearing all black, his hair mostly slicked back away from his face. Eyes almost cat like in nature, strong eyebrows, he is maybe as tall as the CEO was, but Jongin could tell that the other is especially well built. To complete the look is an especially young looking face, lips formed most a straight line.

“Oh, I’m sorry to have interrupted something, I can come back later.” His eyes flicker between the both of them, and Jongin doesn’t know why. But he feels like he’s been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. 

“No, Minseok that’s quite alright, please come in. He was just delivering a package.” 

Jongin takes that as his cue to leave, as the CEO begins moving towards his own desk, the man now named Minseok entering into the room, going to take essentially the spot in front of the desk. The man giving him a nod as they pass each other, Jongin giving the same as he heads for the door. 

“Thank you, Mr. Kim. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” The sudden comment has him stopping his gait. 

“You as well, Mr. Do.” He gives one last bow, only exhaling when he feels their gazes cut off by the door. 

He doesn’t allow himself to think about the exchange anymore as he leaves the building once again back into the crisp autumn air, helping him shake off whatever he was feeling inside of that office. 

That night, he dreams of lilies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Connect with me! 
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/justawriter68)
> 
> My Curious Cat


End file.
